The Wedding
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Yeah why did you wake us up at 5 in the morning" Alice put her hand on her hip and said indignantly "Because..." "I'm getting married today" yelled Frank running downstairs half dressed and hugging Remus Lupin who was still in his dressing gown


The Wedding

With the girls

"Liiiiiiiiiiiily" screamed Alice running into her friends room at 5 am in the morning and bouncing onto the bed to wake her up even at the mature age of 20 Alice's excitement held no bounds at all "w w what" yawned Lily "Ouch" she muttered as Alice pulled her out of bed. Lily got up and stretched "Why Alice in Merlin's name do you have to wake me up at such an un godly hour on a Saturday morning" she asked

"Yeah why did you wake us up at 5 in the morning" grumbled Gabrielle and Jess standing in the doorway their blonde hair all scruffy. Alice put her hand on her hip and said indignantly "Because..."

With the boys

"I'm getting married today" yelled Frank running downstairs half dressed and hugging Remus Lupin who was still in his dressing gown pouring out cups of calming potion to calm his friend down "Morning Frank here drink this it'll calm you down" said Remus handing Frank the potion. There was a crack and a crash as someone apparated and landed presumably into the coffee table "Well done Wormy top marks" came the sarcastic voice of Sirius Black "Heya boys how are you" said Frank bounding into the living room and giving them both a hug and smiling "Am good Frank, you feeling those cold feet yet James felt it 24 hours before his wedding he was so scared that would Lily leave him at the altar" said Sirius remembering back to his best friend's wedding day. He just finished speaking when said person walked into the room "hey everyone just so you know the girls are up" said James waving his hand around.

"How would you know?"Sirius asked curiously looking at his married best friend.

"Because I apparated to see my dear lily flower who looked needless to say peeved off at being woken by her crazy friend Alice when she'd have been woken up by morning sickness anyway, point being she was wearing a towel..." he trailed off flushing an incredibly deep scarlet.

"Wait morning sickness? Is she pregnant" cut in Remus grey eyes dancing with joy.

"Yeah she's pregnant never mind that it's Frank's day I've had mine so"

With the girls

"Hey Lily you okay" asked Jess looking at her blushing friend coming in wearing her sea green bridesmaid dress and matching flower in her hair. Lily smiled and shook her head "Nah it's nothing just James walking in at the wrong moment." Jess grinned as lily went to get her rich blue dress made from a slippery material which shimmered and laughed "Lily you shouldn't feel so self conscious about yourself he's your freaking husband and I'm sure he's seen all of you anyway."

"No it's just I'm not going to stay this way for much longer and well." Lily shrugged her shoulders. Jess squealed in delight, Gabrielle and Alice ran into the room "What's the emergency?" shrieked Gabrielle Jess pointed at Lily "We're going to be aunties."

"No way why haven't you told us yet"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"When's it due" Lily laughed at the flow of questions "Okay we didn't tell you because James and I found out a couple of weeks ago and we were planning a wedding, second it's too early to tell and third he or she is due in late august so quite a while" said Lily "More answers later we have a wedding to get to."

In the Church

Remus at in the pews talking with Alice's mother a cheerful round faced woman with thick dark hair and bright blue eyes just like the bride when Frank hurried over to them "Remus I can't find the ring" his brown eyes were anxious and worried. Remus smiled at his friends nerves he was just like James on his wedding day "Don't worry it's in my pocket." The young adults got up and headed to the front as the music started playing. The congregation turned to see Alice making her way down the aisle in a glowing white wedding gown decorated in French seed pearls and black hair done in an elegant bun and a flowing white lace veil held in place with Emerald hair slides borrowed Lily who had worn the at her wedding.

Sliver and diamond necklace- grandmothers- something old

Blue underwear- something blue

Wedding Dress- Something new.

"Do you Frank Arthur take Alice Cathrine to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health through better and worse to love and to cherish till death do you part"

"I do"

"Do you Alice Cathrine take Frank Arthur to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health through better and worse to love and to cherish till death do you part"

"I do" Frank and Alice exchanged rings and kissed nearby Lily and the twins wiped tears from their eyes though Lily blamed hers mostly on her messed up emotions. As the bridal procession left the church Remus caught up with Gabrielle "perfect match just like Lily and James don't you think"

"Definitely" she replied. Outside the church photos were taken and Alice through the bouquet. Gabrielle being taller than her twin caught it "Good luck Gabby" called Alice as she climbed into the wedding car.


End file.
